I Know She'll Save Me
by DaLiza
Summary: Booth's thoughts during his abduction in "The Killer in the Concrete" with the BB reunion scene the episode should have had. One shot.


It's amazing how quickly life can change. One minute I was pursuing Hugh Kennedy, who I believe killed Billy Ray McKenna with an ice pick and buried his body under a layer of concrete. The next thing I know I'm wrapped up in a carpet. I tried to make light of the whole thing. _This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my day, _I thought, _but I've been in worse situations. Someone will find me eventually and then I can get back to work. _Someone did find me, but it wasn't exactly the rescue I had hoped for. Gallagher and his smart ass lawyer showed up and demanded to know where Kennedy was. I wouldn't tell them anything, so they smacked me around. When I woke up, I was here, tied to a chair. I have to admit that at that point I started to worry a little.

It's a hell of an irony, isn't it? 24 hours ago I had these guys in my interrogation room. I was the one asking the questions, I was the one in charge. Now they're interrogating me, and when I don't give them the answers they want they hit me. I can feel the blood dripping down my face, and I'm sure that I have a few broken ribs, but I refuse to show them I'm in pain. I've been tortured before; I know how to handle it. The last time it happened, back when I was in the military, I stayed strong by focusing my thoughts on revenge. _I'll find a way to escape, _I kept telling myself, _and then I'll hurt you far worse than you've hurt me._

Yet I'm not thinking about revenge right now. I'm thinking about Bones and how I need to get back to her. I love Bones so much it's almost comical. She's the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about when I go to bed. She's my whole life. I don't know what I would have done if she had left with Sully. Why didn't she go? The doc said it was because she wasn't ready to live a life without purpose, but I like to think that a small part of her didn't want to leave me. She may never say it out loud, but I know she cares about me. I wonder what she's doing right now. Does she know that I'm in trouble? Is she trying to find me? Of course she is. I know that she'll save me. I just have to hold on.

The lawyer just kicked me in the ribs. I want to shout but I don't. Instead I think of Bones and me dancing in Aurora. _All those guys were throwing themselves at her, and she had no idea. I can't stand to see them looking at her that way, so I take my turn with her on the dance floor._ _I've never been much of a dancer, but I love the feel of her hand in mine. I love being able to hold her close to me, and I pretend that we're not surrounded by a horde of horny men. In my mind it's just us. _Now Gallagher is punching me in the face. I force myself to think of another happy memory. In my mind's eye I see another time Bones and I danced. We were in her apartment listening to "Hot Blooded." _She was embarrassed at first_, _but soon enough we were singing together and I was playing an imaginary drum and she did that incredible high kick. I'd never seen her act so carefree before. I wanted the song to go on forever._

Now they've taken the picture of Parker out of my wallet. For the first time I feel real anger. They can do anything they want to me, but no one messes with my son. If they hurt him, I'll kill them with my bare hands, even if I have to come back from the dead to do it. Now the lawyer is going to burn me. I'll need an especially good memory to get through this one. As my flesh burns I think of the time we went undercover in Vegas. _We're in Joe's gym. She's wearing that sexy as sin dress and she has her hand on my chest. I wonder if she can feel my heart beating a hundred miles an hour. I have my arm around her and our bodies are touching. I pretend that we're not pretending, that we really are a couple... Please, God, let me live long enough so that Bones and I can have the chance at a real relationship. I'm so tired of pretending._

My prayers are answered. She's here, my savior is here. Her dad is behind her. I know I should try to arrest him, and I hear myself say the words, but honestly I don't care about him right now. All I care about is my Bones. Her dad has run off, and my would be executioners have been taken away, so it's only us now. She's untying my hands, and the second they're free I throw my arms around her. "I knew you'd find me," I say.

After a few moments she pulls away to look at me, taking in my bloody and bruised appearance. "You need a doctor. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"I won't go--"

"Booth! You're bleeding, and you may have serious internal--"

"Let me finish. I won't go until I kiss you." Without waiting for her reaction or approval I kiss her. When she returns the kiss I feel reborn. The pain from my torture melts away and all I can think about is how much I love this woman. When the kiss ends I smile at her and she smiles back. "That was nice," I say.

"It was nice," she agrees. "We can do it a lot more...once you get better."

I'm grinning like an idiot but I don't care. "Okay." I lean on her and together we walk outside. There's an ambulance waiting and she gets in with me. The paramedics are making a fuss over my injuries, but I'm not worried. With Bones by my side I'm already healing.

**Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated.:)**


End file.
